


the scream to know (that i exist)

by Anonymous



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Bisexual Frank Castle, Bisexual Matt Murdock, Frank Castle Angst, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, M/M, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, POV Matt Murdock, Protective Matt Murdock, Road Trips, Serial Killer Frank Castle, Serial Killer Matt Murdock, Tags May Change, a lot of gore, be prepared, but like, dumbasses to lovers, frank castle isn't the punisher, like seriously, lots of gore, matt has powers but he's not dd he just uses them to do his serial killing, obv they're both serial killers, sorta??, the author is projecting Very Lots onto matt murdock, very occasional pov frank castle, we stan two (2) idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Frank Castle could shoot someone's brains out in his sleep. Matt Murdock knows exactly where to cut to inflict the most pain, where to stab to kill the slowest. Neither of them know this about the other, because being a serial killer isn't really something you disclose to your friend, is it? They're both running from the law, and end up on a road trip together. Disasters, swearing, and lots of murder ensues.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Matt Murdock, Lester | Benjamin "Dex" Poindexter/Karen Page, Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Matt Murdock & Karen Page, Matt Murdock/Elektra Natchios (past)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47
Collections: You Have the Right to Remain Anon





	the scream to know (that i exist)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm super duper excited for this!!! theres a criminal lack of multichapter fratt fics, and i intend to change that!!!  
> chapter title from choke by i dont know how but they found me  
> this first chapter is super dialogue heavy but its for exposition i swear

Matt wiped the blood staining his hunting knife on his pant leg, shoving it back into the sheath strapped to his leg. He contemplated the scene before him, snapping his fingers repeatedly to allow the sound to bounce off nearby objects, lighting up his surroundings. This one had put up a struggle, but in the end, Matt had won. He always did. The familiar copper tang of blood stung his sinuses and he made a face, scrunching up his nose. Something sounded at the edge of his senses, and he perked up, tilting his head slightly.

_Police sirens, headed this way. Noise disturbance at this address. Shit. A neighbor must have heard something, and reported a disturbance. Maybe they heard him shout?_

With practiced precision, Matt did a survey of his surroundings, scanning for any damning evidence. He always used one of his own knives, so that wasn't a worry. Handprints? He used gloves, so there was no risk of fingerprints. Plus, the guy was a known rapist, so police probably wouldn't look too far into his death, if Matt was lucky. Satisfied that the scene was free of anything suspicious, he made his was towards the roof access door, careful to shut the door silently, and avoid the tell tale hum of security cameras.

He made his way across roof tops and fire escapes, making his way back to his apartment in record time. (4 minutes, 37 seconds, his brain provided helpfully.) Silently and carefully, he stripped out of his bloodstained clothes, making a mental note to ask Foggy to help him get the harder stains out. (Foggy had agreed not to report him to the police, as long as Matt didn't loop him into anything, and only killed people who had been proven to be bad. That had been Matt's plan anyways, so it wasn't that hard to agree to.) He turned the water up as hot as it would go, and stepped into the shower gingerly, wincing as the spray pounded down on his various bruises. 

Matt didn't realize how long he'd spent in the shower until his phone started ringing on the counter. _FOGGY. FOGGY. FOGGY. FOGG-_ Hair still dripping wet, Matt picked up the phone.

"Hey Fogs."

"Turn on the news."

"What?"

"Matt, turn on the news. I'm serious." Matt made an affirmative noise, tucking his phone into his shoulder as he tugged on a pair of sweatpants, before padding into the living room. He fumbled for the remote, finding it after a moment, and turned on the tv. The sound of a newscaster filled the otherwise quiet apartment.

"28 year old James Donnovan was found dead in his apartment just hours ago, police suspect this is the work of the serial killer known as "the Devil of Hell's Kitchen", who has over 20 more murders in his name. A witness says she saw a man entering Donnovan's apartment around 9pm, and exiting around 9:20pm. A police sketch of the suspect has been released, and we encourage anyone who may have an idea of who this man is to call the number on screen."

"It looks just like you, Matt." Foggy's distressed voice came through the his phone. 

"Has Karen called yet? Said anything to you?"

"No. But she's... I think she knows, or at least suspects. And she's commented multiple times on the pattern of your kills, and how it only seems to be rapists or pedos that are being killed, or whatever the fuck."

Matt hummed in response, already setting about starting to gather up his clothes, and trotting back into his room to find his suitcase. 

"Matt, what're you doing?"

"Packing."

"Packing? Where are you planning to go?"

"Away. Maybe I'll take a road trip or something."

" _A road trip??_ "

"Yeah! Go to fucking... Pennsylvania or some shit."

"Matt, you're blind."

"Yes, I am. Good observation skills."

" _How are you going to drive?_ " Matt paused. He hadn't actually thought of that.

"Wanna go on a road trip?"

"Matt!"

"Sorry, sorry, I was joking. I'll ask Frank or something. He's cool, he'll probably go on a road trip with me. I'm actually gonna call him now, hang on."

"Matt, wait-" Foggy's voice was cut off as Matt hung up.

"Call Frank."

"Okay. Calling Castle, Frank." The phone rang once, twice, and then Frank picked up.

"Hey Red. What's up?"

* * *

_BANG!_ The man's body slumped to the ground, and Frank wiped the splatter of blood from his cheek with an expression of disinterest. He slipped the gun back into his waistband, stepping away from the body that was now bleeding out onto the concrete, the blood threating to soak into his shoes. His phone rang suddenly, the sound of it reverberating through the empty warehouse. He dug it out of his pocket, and checked the caller ID.

"Hey Red. What's up?"

"Hey Frank, this is random, but would you, hypothetically, want to go on a road trip with me?"

"Why do I get the feeling this isn't hypothetical?"

"I choose not to answer that question."

"I wouldn't protest to it, but since this is hypothetical..."

"Ass." Frank barked out a laugh, striding out of the warehouse.

"Where would you even wanna go?"

"Dunno. I've never actually left New York before." Frank faltered, bringing his phone away from his face to look at it incredulously for a moment.

"You've never left New York. Ever?" Matt sighed on the other end of the line.

"Frank, it is a rare occasion that I leave Hell's Kitchen. What makes you think I've left the city, let alone the state?" He made a good point.

"Alright, since this is obviously not a hypothetical, I'm taking you on a road trip with me, because there are some places you need to see, and the fact that you've never left the state appalls me." Frank stated matter-of-factly. Matt laughed lightly on the other end of the line.

"Whatever you say, boss. I'd uh..." Matt faltered for a moment, and seemed to be thinking of a way to phrase his next words. 

"I'd like to leave before Foggy catches wind and physically restrains me in order to stop me from doing this with you, if that's cool?" A laugh escaped Frank at that. He realized belatedly that as he was talking to Matt, he had reached is apartment. He tucked the phone into his shoulder, fumbling with the keys. 

"Yeah Red, that's cool. Think you'll uh- think you'll be packed by tomorrow?" He paused. 

"Actually, do you need me to help you pack? Cause of the whole... the whole blind thing?" He heard Matt chuckle lightly on the other end of the line, and the sound of him rustling around in a cupboard.

"I'm fine Frank, thank you though. See you tomorrow at about... one?" Frank made an affirmative noise, entering his apartment as Matt rattled off his address. The two exchanged goodnights, and Frank hung up the phone, before staring down at the blood on his shirt. 

"Shit. I gotta wash this shit out."

**Author's Note:**

> hello yes i'm actually v happy with how this turned out. also just fyi i'm planning on _maybe_ taking this off anon when it is complete, but not before that?? so pls dont like,,,, ask for my account or whatever,,?? thank u and goodnite


End file.
